Down Skyway Drive
by EverythingAtOnce
Summary: What should've been a leisurely, relaxed drive turns into the complete opposite. She should've known this was going to happen to her and her sisters...well, mainly her. After all, she always had the worst luck on this road.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or any of the characters whatsoever. Get it? Got it? Good! ;D**

**I tried to keep them in character as best as I could, soo...yeah! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Why are we driving down this road again?" Brittany groaned, leaning her head against the passenger window.

Jeanette sighed, for this wasn't' the first time she's heard that question in that same hour, and she said calmly, "Well, I thought it'd be nice to drive down this road. After all, we have had a lot of memories that happened here…"

"Jeanette, we're not going on this drive to go down memory lane! Do you not know what a drive is?! _Why_ are we driving down _this _road?!" Brittany shrieked.

Not sure on how to answer, Jeanette hesitantly stated, "Because I thought you wanted to go on a drive…?"

"Yeah—" Eleanor joined in, scooting up from the back of her seat to the edge. "Brittany, give Jeanette a break, she may not be willing to admit it, but I will: my ears are about ready to fall off from hearing that question being asked every passing minute—"

Brittany turned from her position to face her youngest sister who was sitting in the back seats. "I know I said I wanted to go on a drive, but when I said I wanted to go on a drive, I meant _I-wanted-to-go-on-a-drive—_meaning—I wanted to go on a drive somewhere like, around the mall and to where all the pretty lights are—I ne_-ver _wanted to go down this grungy, old," she scrunched her nose and exploded, "street!"

Jeanette glanced quickly from behind her glasses over at the fuming girl, who she called her oldest sister, and questioned, confused, "What's wrong with this road?" She stole a few more quick glances over at Brittany, and then Eleanor, before she paid all of her attention back to the road ahead of her.

"This," Brittany shuddered in a disgusted manner, "road, has too many terrible—no, terrifying—no—both terrible _and _terrifying, memories…"

"Oh, wait, lemme guess: it was the time Alvin chased you with a fake chainsaw, on our senior year of high school at that one Halloween party over at—"

Brittany clamped her hand over Eleanor's lips with wide blue eyes and gritted sharply, "Don't. You. _Dare_. Even. _Speak_. About. That. Got it?"

Eleanor swatted Brittany's hand away, rolling her eyes.

"Wait…that was Alvin...?" Jeanette blinked, trying to recapture the scene inside her head, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"_UGH!_" Brittany threw her hands up in the air and slid her hands down her cheeks, mortified. "Can we please just drop the subject? If you want to talk about it, talk about it when I'm dead because I don't want to hear anything! You know what? I take that back—don't even talk about it at _all! _That was absolutely the _worst _night ever! Just kidding, _Alvin_, is the worst thing ever! Why are we even talking about him?! Ugh!" She huffed out, exasperated. She inhaled a deep breath. Holding it in for a few seconds, she then let it out.

_Relax_. She soothed to herself. She had to cool down. This wasn't good for her composition. She was Brittany Miller. She was going to be all right. All she needed to do was change the subject.

Brittany looked out her passenger window and asked, "What road is this anyway?"

"Umm," Jeanette pursed her lips, "I believe it is…Skyway Drive…"

"Oh, is that so?"

Jeanette adjusted her glasses still unsure, but finally confirmed, "Yes."

"Great. Now never drive down this road again." Brittany firmly stated.

"O-okay…?"

Eleanor sighed, setting her hand on her bespectacled sister's shoulder. "Jeanette, you don't have to listen to her—she's just being the way she is. Just don't worry about it, alright?"

Brittany gave a death glare in her sisters' direction and rolled her eyes, annoyed, before placing her gaze aimlessly out her window to the boring scene of trees passing by in the dark night.

"Alright," Jeanette sighed softly, holding the steering wheel firmly.

"Why did you even come along anyway, Eleanor? I thought you wanted to spend time with Theodore?" Brittany asked abruptly with no compassion in her voice, whatsoever.

Eleanor pursed her lips trying to consume her temper and sighed. It was true, she did want to spend some time with Theodore because it _has_ been a while since she's spoken to him, not to mention even seen him. Her and her sisters have been away at a different college from the boys, and right now, they were on summer vacation, so they were able to come back home; they had just come back the night before.

"Well, I did, but," Eleanor frowned, "he wasn't home."

Jeanette glanced in her rear-view mirror, trying to catch Eleanor's face. "He wasn't home?" she questioned with a puzzled look.

Eleanor nodded her head in confirmation.

"That's weird," Jeanette softly mumbled, trying to think of where the youngest of the Seville brothers would be. She knew Theodore fairly well, for she did grow up with him—she knew him since elementary school—but for Theodore? Where exactly _would _he be on a night like this? Maybe he was out with his brothers? No, he couldn't be—she knew Simon was out at the library, working—but then again, maybe he wasn't? After all, things probably have changed for the Seville brothers, for her and her sisters _have_ been gone… But still, Theodore and _Alvin _to be hanging out with each other? That was always a possibility. Not a very likely possibility, though. But maybe Theodore _was _out with both Simon and Alvin—after all, how was she sure that Simon even still worked at the library?

"Theodore? Not _home?_" Brittany asked in disbelief. "That's a joke," she scoffed, pulling down the sun visor, and fixing her hair in the small mirror that was placed on the back of the flap connected in the ceiling of the car. Catching sight of Eleanor's vague expression in the mirror, Brittany sighed and pushed the flap back up. "Look, Eleanor, I'm sure Theodore's probably just out buying some jelly-filled doughnuts, or a box of cookies, or he got tricked into watching some horror film that just came out in theatres with Alvin—I'm pretty sure he's fine wherever he may be. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Eleanor dropped her soft, brown eyes down to her hands on her lap. Maybe Brittany was right.

"Did the boys know that we were coming back home last night?" Jeanette curiously asked, knowing that she didn't tell Simon anything through e-mail, so he probably doesn't know, unless of course, he was told by someone else that she and her sisters were coming home…

"Ew—heck, no! Are you crazy?! Tell _Alvin?!_ No way! The last thing I need, is to be welcomed by him and his water gun buddies! Or worse—a bucket of paint all over me!" Brittany shrilled, consciously touching her hair and checking her nails. She just got a new manicure done, and her hair. Her poor hair! It's already beginning to fray at the tips due to heat damage—she'll have to get a haircut soon to get rid of all the split ends... Who knows what Alvin would've had up his sleeve if he knew she was back! All the pranks and "welcome" surprises he'd have for her…

"Aw, Brittany—I'm sure Alvin wouldn't do anything _that _bad. I'm sure he's matured at least a little bit." Jeanette soothed.

Brittany glanced back at Eleanor, then at Jeanette, with a doubtful look. "Uh, yeah, he actually would. And Jeanette, honey, I'm not sure if the word 'mature' is even in his vocabulary, yet," she rolled her crystal blue eyes, knowingly.

Jeanette gave Brittany a look, but gave up. What was the use? She sighed and said, "How about you, Eleanor?"

"Well," Eleanor began, biting her bottom lip, lost in thought. "I was going to have Ms. Miller tell him for me, since when I called his home, no one answered, but then I thought it'd be nice to just surprise him… So, no, I don't think the boys even knew we were coming back. I think Dave knows—but I'm sure Ms. Miller told him to keep it a secret for me."

"Oh…" Jeanette said thoughtfully.

After thinking it through, Eleanor spoke up, "Maybe you're right, Brittany. I mean—maybe he went out to buy some certain ingredient he needed for some recipe he's coming up with. Ms. Miller's been telling me on how he's been on a run—new ideas and recipes keep coming to his mind like never before…"

Brittany couldn't help smiling an I-told-you-so kind of smile. "See? That's probably exactly what he's doing! Seriously, I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you." She then set her elbow on the small space next to her window and rested her head in the palm of her hand, settling with the view of passing trees and shadows of dark figurines in the street lights.

Eleanor sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, Brittany was right…once again. She really shouldn't be worrying about it too much. But what could she say? She missed Theodore while she was off at college. It was strange not seeing him every day. He was her best friend—it was only normal for her to miss him…right?

Suddenly Brittany sat up straight. "Oh, my gosh!" She squinted her eyes, only for them to widen when realization hit her. "Is that _Alvin_?!"

"Alvin?" Jeanette questioned, trying to spot the said person while still trying to drive in the painted lines on the dark asphalt, but only catching a glimpse of two dark figures running the opposite direction she was driving. "Running?"

"Wait, who was his running buddy?" Brittany abruptly twisted her body, her eyes trailing behind the two figures. Gasping, she flicked her head towards her sisters, mouth gaping, blue eyes wide. "I think that was Theodore..."

Eleanor's eyes widened in complete shock. "What?!" She quickly glanced behind her. "Are you sure?! Oh my—turn around!"

"I'm not sure if I can do a U-turn here…" Jeanette hesitantly had her hands on the wheel, debating whether to turn or not. There weren't any cars around, so she had the right away.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Jeanette, we don't have all day!" She acted swiftly, reaching from her seat and putting her hands on the wheel, making the U-turn for her bespectacled sister herself.

"Brittany!" Jeanette screeched. Not sure of what to do, her foot pressed on the gas due to her first reaction.

The car made a quick sharp turn, causing the three sisters to scream for their life. Once the U-turn was made, Brittany shrieked, "Are you trying to kill us? Jeanette! You weren't supposed to press on the gas!"

"Well, I wasn't quite sure of what to do!" Jeanette stated, struck with fear. Peeling her clutching hand off of her seat, she readjusted her glasses on her nose.

Eleanor who was now pressed to the back of her seat with wide eyes, shot, "Next time you do something like that—at least _warn _me! And give the wheel back to Jeanette! I trust her more with it than you right now!"

"Oh, right—here, Jeanette, you drive! You're the driver!" Brittany fussed, waiting impatiently until her still shaken up sister took over the wheel.

Jeanette slowly reached her hands out.

Brittany, glancing at the road, then back at her sister, she blurted, "Hurry up! I don't have all day! I'm going to crash us if you don't take over anytime soon!"

"Okay, okay!" Jeanette finally gripped onto the driver's wheel. Realizing she was going over the speed limit she immediately slowed down and looked around for any police cars. "Oh, I hope that was legal…" She pursed her lips. Hopefully no one she knew saw that…of course excluding her sisters.

"Well, if it was—too late! I already did it!" Brittany huffed, recomposing herself.

Eleanor gasped, "Girls, girls—I think we're coming up to them! Slow down, Jeanette."

As ordered, Jeanette slowed the speed of their car, and all three girls leaned with curious eyes.

"Do you think they'll recognize us?" Jeanette asked, breaking the silence.

"No, no… We should be fine. I don't think they'd even be paying much attention to the cars passing…" Brittany confidently stated. But even though her voice sounded so sure, that there wasn't any room for doubt, hidden behind her thick confidence was an enormous fear. But what were the chances that he, Alvin, would recognize their car? It's not like he kept track of what their car even looked like—in fact, what their car looked like probably blew right past Alvin's memory. It's not like he bothered to keep track of when this car would return. He wouldn't even bat an eyelash seeing this car…right? Of course not! He hated her, and she hated him. He didn't miss her one bit. Period.

Eleanor unbuckled her seatbelt and pressed her face up to the car window to her left. If this really was Theodore, what in the world was he doing _running? _He hates running—well, hate was a strong word. He crucially disliked running. This was so unlike him. It's great if he wants to get into a healthy shape, but, is he doing it for himself? Or for someone else? She wasn't quite sure what to think of this situation. But either way, she hoped it was Theodore. She really wanted to at least _see _him again. This may not have been the actual face to face, fun, laughing, conversation she imagined having...but seeing him from a distance was better than nothing.

As the two running figurines got closer, the three sisters held their breath, letting the silence sink in.

Eleanor was the first to break the silence. "It _is _Theodore!" she grinned brightly.

As the girls' car began to slowly pass the two brothers by, Jeanette smiled, "I guess you were right, Brittany. That definitely is Alvin and Theodore."

Brittany sarcastically laughed, "Yay. It's Theodore. And joyously, for a bonus, Alvin, _too_! My _favorite_ man!"

"Brittany, I thought you hated him?" Jeanette glanced over at Brittany with confused, emerald green eyes.

"Sarcasm, Jeanette. It's called sarcasm," Brittany rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Oh," was all Jeanette could say.

Brittany eyed Alvin carefully. And just like that, it happened. "Oh, my gosh…drive…" She squinted her eyes, to try and get a better look at him. Her eyes widened in complete horror.

"Did you say something?" Jeanette questioned, not sure if she heard right.

"Drive, Jeanette."

"Drive?"

"DRIVE! He knows!"

"But I thought you said—"

"Just _drive_, Jeanette!"

Jeanette immediately pressed on the gas, and their car sped away from the two boys.

"Wait, why are we going?" Eleanor questioned, lost. She got too caught up into staring at Theodore, she totally zoned out for a moment.

"Because," Jeanette paused, not too sure of the answer herself. "I…I don't know. Why did you want me to drive, again, Brittany?"

Brittany banged her head against the back of her seat, totally ignoring the question. "He's never going to let me down for this one…!" she dramatically whined.

Both Eleanor and Jeanette gave her questioning looks.

"Brittany, what are you talking about?" Eleanor crossed her arms.

"This will be, absolutely, _the_, worst, summer vacation, ever."

Jeanette cocked her head to the side. "I don't understand…"

Brittany sighed, shaking her head. "Just, forget it…" In truth, she would've loved to whine all night to her sisters—but she needed to save her breath. They wouldn't be able to prevent the future disasters that were to come for her.

Her sisters may not have caught his sly act, but she did. She didn't need a brain to know that the smug smile displayed on his face would be her fate. Her eyes definitely weren't playing tricks on her either when he winked his sky blue eyes at her.

Biting her bottom lip, she took the risk of glancing back at him through the side rear-view mirror on her side of the car. Big mistake. Her heart nearly stopped beating when she caught sight of his figure saluting to her.

He now—without a single doubt—knew she was back.

He knew she was back. Great.

Even though she was quite a ways away from where Alvin was, she didn't have to even look at him, to know he still had his stupid, smug smile plastered on his face.

That's it. She was never, ever, going to drive down Skyway Drive. Ever. Again.

Bad things always seem to happen to her on this road while luck always seems to be in _his _favor on this road. _Always._

This was the last time she ever was going to be down Skyway Drive.

* * *

**This is sort of based off of what happened to me the other day when I was on a so called "drive" with my older sister...but the situation was totally different. Kind of. (When I say "drive" I mean we were on a stalker mission... Really funny and dumb story when I think back on it.)**

**Anyway, I apologize to those reading my one other story...I'll get around to that! I promise! ;D**

******Skyway Drive is a made up street (at least I think it is), and a**gain, I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think! And thanks so much for reading!


End file.
